


in the haze waking

by Muse92



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 01:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18713719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muse92/pseuds/Muse92
Summary: Ava awakes to a blaring alarm in what she assumes is an empty bed





	in the haze waking

**Author's Note:**

> working on a much larger Avalance piece (think 20k words so far and Sara and Ava are still "enemies") and this piece just doesn't fit or flow the way i want it to so here it is alone

An alarm blares to life breaking the silence of the room, the sound shocking Ava into wakefulness. She flung her arm out towards the sounds hoping to hit the button to stop the sound. Logically she knew she needed to open her eyes, to wake up and start her day but the bed felt extra cosy and the thought of leaving that warmth to get ready for work didn’t entice her at all. Instead she pulled her knees to her chest, taking the blanket with them, telling herself that she would only snooze for a few minutes.

Movement on her other side caught Ava’s attention, now wide-awake she strained her ears for any sounds; she had gone to bed alone and wasn’t expecting Sara back from her mission for a few more days at least. The sound of her own heartbeat growing louder with each passing second made it all the more difficult to hear an intruder, her weapon was just out of reach from her current position in the bed, but it wouldn’t take long to reach it if she needed it.

The bed dips near her back and she panics.

There is someone in the bed with her.

In one fluid movement Ava flips herself over, coming to her knees, one hand finding the wrist of the intruder while the other draws back ready to strike.

A flash of blonde across her vision and a familiar voice pulls her quickly from her panic.

“Aves, baby…” Sara’s voice is muffled with sleep but her eyes wide and body tensed from the surprise of Ava’s movements. “It’s just me, it’s ok.”

Sara reaches out her free hand tentatively towards Ava’s clenched fist, massaging along her knuckles to help calm her.

Ava releases the breath caught in her chest and collapses against Sara who wraps her arms around Ava’s back.

“I didn’t expect you home so soon.”

“Clearly,” Sara laughs into the crook of Ava’s neck, “We surprisingly managed to get this one finished with just four changes in plans and only a few minor scrapes and bruises.”

Ava pulls away from Sara sightly, enough that she can drape herself more comfortably across Sara’s body. Her head comes to rest on Sara’s shoulder as an arm slips around her pulling her closer.

“So, I should expect half as much paperwork from this mission then?” She asks, her fingers slipping underneath Sara’s shirt to run delicate patterns across her stomach.

Sara hums both in response to Ava’s questions and her exploring fingers. “Maybe you could take the morning off then, I was having such a nice dream.”

“Is that so,” Ava presses her fingers more firmly against Sara’s skin searching out the definition of her muscles. “What were your dreaming about?”

“Well,” Sara begins, shifting her own body so that she was facing Ava and forcing Ava’s hand to fall from her body. “It started out a little like this.”

Sara take Ava’s hand in her own, returning it to its place on her stomach and gently moves it lower. Ava takes the hint immediately, slipping her fingers below the waistband of Sara’s shorts and underwear and find Sara already wet and waiting for her.

Sara gasps as Ava’s fingers slip between her folds just as Ava herself moans at the warmth she discovers.

“Baby,” Ava sighs, moving her head to press her lips against the column of Sara’s neck. “You’re _so_ wet.”

A shiver runs down Sara’s spine as Ava’s lips just barely pass over her skin at the words, Ava’s fingers dragging slow circles around her clit without actually touching it. She’s so worked up already, feels like she could fall apart with just one firm touch from Ava. She’s not even ashamed at how close the precipice of an orgasm is, at how much she wants Ava to just touch her, right _there._

“I did say it was a good dream.”

Sara moves her hips, trying desperately to get some friction, to move Ava’s fingers more firmly against herself. But to no avail, Ava pulls her fingers away entirely at Sara’s movement knowing exactly how close she is and enjoying the whine that escapes Sara’s lips as she does.

“Soon, I promise.” Ava whispers, peppering her neck with barely-there kisses.

Ava pulls her hand completely from Sara’s pants and moves to straddle her hips. Her hands pull at the bottom of her shirt, encouraging Sara to rise up from the bed so she can pull her shirt quickly over her head. She wants to enjoy how close Sara is for as long as she possibly can.

As Sara falls back against mattress Ava follows. Her lips finding her collarbone with more purpose, sucking bruises against them, while her fingers trail up her abdomen to palm Sara’s breasts. She feels Sara’s nipples harden and switches to twisting and pinching as her mouth moves lower.

Sarah writhes beneath Ava’s efforts, unable to more than grasp on to Ava in any way she could. Fingers threading between her hair, holding Ava closer to her body. Gripping firmly to her shoulders, attempting to push Ava ever lower. Hands falling atop Ava’s one to mirror her movements.

A flush had spilled over Sara’s cheeks and down her neck and chest and Ava watched in fascination the spreading colour.  

Everywhere Ava touched was set alight. Sara’s breathing grew laboured, hips canting forward to find some kind of release. Ava movements remain unhurried, her hands sliding down Sara’s side as goosebumps raised beneath her touch and muscles twitched before finally settling against Sarah’s hips and pushing them firmly against the bed.

“Aves,” Sara gasps between moans trying to push against those hands.

Ava ignores her, laughs, enjoying the pleading both of Sara’s words and her body. Ava arranges herself comfortably between Sara’s legs, one hand caressing down a thigh while the other remains pinning Sara in place to occasionally slip an errant thumb teasingly beneath the waist band of her shorts.

Sara surges upwards, the electricity spreading through her body from each point of contact with Ava’s skin becoming unbearable. She needed Ava to touch her properly, she brings their lips together roughly and tangles her fingers through her hair pulling slightly. Ava gasps against her lips, her resolve slipping, her wandering hand forgetting to switch its journey back down Sara’s thigh and instead continues higher beneath shorts to the warmth hidden within.

“If you don’t do something soon…” Sara breathes harshly against Ava’s lips, but the threat remains unfinished.

“So impatient,” Ava growls before sinking her teeth into Sara’s shoulder and pushes them both back against the bed. She pulls harshly at Sara’s short, removing the last barrier between herself and what they both wanted, both needed.

Two fingers quickly sink knuckle deep without warning, Sara groaning at the sudden movement and fullness they bring. Ava slowly pulls her fingers out before pushing back harshly, Sara’s hips rising to meet and pull the fingers deeper.

A steady rhythm building of push and pulls but still Ava restrains her movement, holding Sara on the precipice. Her fingers push in, deep, but they do no more, not once twisting within to find that one spot Sara adores. Sara struggles beneath her, her muscles straining to pull Ava closer, pull her harder, pull her deeper. She barely remembers to breath all her efforts focused on finally reaching an end.

Ava drags her lips down Sara’s body without missing a beat, sensing the desperation in every fibre of Sara’s being, every ragged breath, every desperate thrust against her palm. Muscles twitch beneath her lips, bypassing Sara’s breasts on her way down, and whining moans fill the space around them. Sara raking her fingers up Ava’s back, encouraging her continued move lower.

The smell of Sara’s arousal overwhelms her as she moves, filtering up between their bodies. Ava pushes lower until her mouth hovers just above Sara’s clit, her short breaths falling on this so sensitive a spot. Sara twitched under the cool air, away or towards Ava’s mouth she couldn’t tell in that moment.

 At last Ava swirls her tongue around Sara’s clit before finally sucking it into her mouth. Sara all but screams, the all-consuming attention at once both too much and not enough. Ava picks up the speed of her fingers, twisting them within Sara as she does, and matches their speed with her tongue. The push and pull building Sara ever higher, ever closer to the edge.

Sara’s thighs enclose Ava’s head, holding her in place, her hands pushing against the back of her head, pulling Ava closer. The room around her narrows, nothing but the feel of Ava’s fingers and tongue against her. Her breathing sharp Sara can barely form Ava’s name to fall from her lips. She is close, so very close.

Ava twists her fingers just right as her teeth brush against her teeth and Sara tumbles over the edge, her hips jerking wildly trying to hold on to this feeling, rutting shamelessly against Ava’s face. Ava continues her ministration, quieting her motions down to the shaky rhythm of Sara’s slowing hips until finally Sara’s legs fall open. Leaving her fingers with, Ava makes her way back up Sara’s body, occasionally fluttering her fingers and sending aftershocks through Sara’s body.

Without allowing herself a moment to breath Sara reaches for Ava’s face to connect their lips once more, tasting herself there, whimpering against those lips with every flutter of fingers.

“Is this how your dream ended?” Ava asks as she moves her fingers once more with purpose, Sara humming in appreciation of that movement.

“Not quite,” Sara answers, eyes shifting from Ava’s face down between their bodies as her hands slip beneath Ava’s nightshirt. “For one thing, you certainly had less clothing…”

Ava laughs at the response but continues to focus on the fingers she has in Sara, barely noticing the way Sara wraps her legs around her hips to steady herself against Ava. Without warning Sara flips them, managing to keep Ava’s fingers in place and ruts down upon them.

“… And you always end up beneath me in my dreams.”

 

 


End file.
